


Winter's Flotsam

by roseveare_audio (roseveare)



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare_audio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic] It's been a hard winter for Nathan and Dwight, and they're both a little worn at the edges. But maybe the wear and tear can bring them closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Flotsam

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter's Flotsam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225817) by [roseveare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare). 



  


Winter's Flotsam: 52 minutes, 120MB, MP3

[Original text of work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2225817)

[Winter's Flotsam - Streaming and download on mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5k3rvgh8l38xzjc/wintersflotsam.mp3)   



End file.
